The overall purpose of the Admlnistrafive Core is to ensure scientific, organizational and operational excellence ofthe Program and its ability to meet scientific milestones and objectives ofthe NIEHS. The Core will be responsible for overall organizational structure, administrative activities and fiscal responsibilities of the PNNL's Program for the Toxicity of Engineered Nanoniaterials, and will ensure all research is conducted with integrity and with appropriate environmental, safety and health considerations and planning. These responsibilities will be accomplished by the following Aims: 1) Provide a management and admlnistrative support structure for decision-making processes, planning of research activities, and efficient management of program funds, and resource allocation with the Program; 2) Promote cross-disciplinary interactions and coordination among the research projects and the research core within the Program, including material synthesis and materials characterization; 3) Coordinate statistical analysis and modeling of experimental data across research projects and the research core within the Program;and 4) Ensure effecfive liaison with NIEHS and the broader NIEHS nanotoxicology research consortium. The Admlnistrafive Core will also provide oversight and prioritization of biostatistical resources and activities needed for data integration across projects, biological systems, and to maintain focus of the overall Program goals of developing novel approaches for hazard identificafion and risk assessment for engineered nanomaterials.